The Human Horcrux: The Story of Selena Enigma
by alicat317
Summary: After the war, everything is perfectly fine. Great even. Voldemort's dead, Harry is happily married, no one else really evil has surfaced. But one night at the office, a terrible pain shoots through Harry's scar. Is Voldemort really dead?
1. Chapter 1

Alexis Barker sat by herself, cold and bored, on a January evening that was like all the rest she had ever experienced. A cold wind blew through the cracks and holes of the abandoned tool shed she had lived in for two years, wallowing in self pity. The fire was dying, and where there had once been logs glowing white with heat, now only small spots had faintly glowing embers. The firewood was heavy and she was almost out of it, so she just sat bundled up in a thin blanket in the creaky rocking chair that grew noisier every day. Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock; the old Grandfather clock went back and forth slowly again and again, and with nothing for her to do but sit, it eventually put her to sleep. Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock.

The women dreamt of bright flashes of light and mocking laughter. She was stuck in a horrifying nightmare of her childhood, of the home and life that she left behind. A cold finger traced the outline of her cheek, making her gasp and sputter as she emerged from the world of dreams. She lifted her head up, eyes still closed, and quickly began to come to her senses. She breathed deeply and rested her hand on her chest, right over her heart, telling herself to calm down over the silly reoccurring nightmare. That or it was just the icy wind wafting through the gaps in the collapsing walls. She collected her breath and let her gaze wander around the room, searching for confirmation that she had just spooked herself over nothing. However, that wasn't what she found.

Instead, a tall young man with brown eyes tinted with red, pale skin, and a nose job gone wrong, stood in front of her holding a small child and a wicker basket. The child was wrapped up in a pink fleece blanket and was making happy gurgling sounds while the man looked intently at Alexis, influencing her to speak first."Wh-Who are y- you, and wh-what are y-you doing in m-m-my house?" She stuttered partially from the temperature, which seemed to have dropped at least ten degrees, and partly from seeing this total stranger who had an appearance in her quarters.

"My name is Tom, Tom Enigma, and I've come to you for help, a favor of sorts. You see, I was walking to a friend's house and to get there I have to pass through this pleasant little village called Wost Dort. When I came upon it however, I found it had been ruined by that evil wizard, He Who Must Not Be Named, and his followers, the Death Eaters. As I shifted through the rubble, looking for survivors of course, I heard the squealing of an infant. I looked through the remains of each house until I found her," He said gesturing to the infant, "Uninjured and cold on top of a pile of weathered bricks." Here Tom stopped, and adjusted the now yawning baby to his other arm. The baby seemed to be as enthralled with the story as Alexis, even though they had a thirty-four year age gap. "I couldn't leave the poor child there; what kind of a man, a person, would I be? So I picked the child up and found some clothes scattered nearby. I decided that I would hand the baby over to the nearest person; I am incapable of taking care of a child myself due to my work hours, and even though you are five miles north of what used to be Wost Dort, and it was excruciatingly cold, I kept on until I found your…" He paused and let his eyes roam over the pathetic thing she called home, "… home. So, if you would be so kind and caring, and generous, and take care of this poor, orphaned child, I would be forever in your gratitude." Tom kept a pity stricken, pleading face through his monologue.

Alexis pursed her lips while her eyes showed a wave of sympathy, pity, and fondness of the man; if only she knew who he really was. She thought about it, what taken in a child would mean. It would most likely be muggle, which was fine since Alexis was the only non-wizard in her pureblood family. The child would need food, and, clothes, and a place to stay that didn't flood when it drizzled outside. She would have to get a job, get her life back on track; maybe stay with a friend or a sibling. Alexis would have the kid for 18 years and that was a lot to handle, but she couldn't have the orphan going to a different home and being mistreated. She was still hesitant though."Mr. Enigma, I don't know you, and while it is a pity that Wost Dort was destroyed and this baby orphaned, as you can see, I don't have the most stable living environment at the moment and can barely afford to feed myself most of the time. I… I… I just don't think now is a good time for me to raise a child." She felt guilty saying it, turning away an orphaned, innocent baby.

Tom appeared to be crushed and his shoulders sagged down to the floor with the information. When he sighed, it seemed as if he had breathed out every last bit of air from his lungs, and that his eyes had aged forty years."Okay, it's alright, I understand. I mean, if some random stranger came into your house uninvited and woke you up to tell you he had walked five miles in what became a snowstorm after half a mile, to ask you to take of an orphaned infant because the child couldnot care for itself and wouldn't fare well in an orphanage. But, it's alright since you turned the offer down of helping an innocent child survive in this chaotic world." Tom's face didn't show any sarcasm or disrespect during his speech, it showed a fair amount of disappointment though.

Oh, why am I the one who always has to make the tough decisions! She whined to herself, but she knew her choice, and she would never regret it."Fine." She snapped at the man who wasn't being melodramatic in the least.

She gave Tom a curt nod and motioned for him to bring the sleeping child to her. As she held the small baby in her arms, she knew she was smitten, and would never want to let go. "If we ever meet again, you owe me big time. Do you understand that?" She said simply, scowling up at Mr. Enigma, though inside she was thanking him. She was completely and utterly smitten with the baby snuggled in the crook of her arm.

"Thank you, Alexis. You'll have to take me up on that offer sometime. I'm sure she'll live a great life." Tom smiled gratefully, but Alexis didn't look up, nor did she realize that she never told him her name yet he still knew. She merely nodded her head and grinned down at the snoozing child. At that point, Tom knew his job was done and that it was time for him to go.

* * *

><p>Lord Voldemort walked away from the collapsing shack; dancing fire light escaping from its many openings. He didn't look back, but merely smiled to himself; so proud that his fifth Horcrux had just been made, something he had been waiting to do for years, though he had had to cover up his appearance quite a bit so that the woman would take the baby. He was so far gone at that point though, that he couldn't change himself all the way.<p>

He had read the woman's thoughts and memories and even though she was a squib, he knew that she would be able to take care of the magical child that now held a part of his soul. He wouldn't bother with security measures; no one would ever expect a baby to carry the most precious thing in the world. He knew no one (Other than himself) would ever kill an innocent child, especially a harmless, penniless girl, which made his plan fool proof. No matter what happened, he could always live, could thrive and come back to power over and over and over again. And when the carrier of his definite success drew nearer to the end of her life, he could just transfer his soul from her, to a new infant. And no one, not even goody two shoes Dumbledore would figure it out. Now he was immortal, unstoppable, and more eager and confident than ever before. And as snow swirled down from the grey sky, covering the world in white, depicting it as innocent and pure, a dark Wizard continued to rise his way to power, killing whoever and whatever got in his way.

* * *

><p>Alexis Barker could feel the baby in her arms stirring and smiled. The child's soft eyelids flittered open and she found herself starring into deep blue eyes and sighed. The infant was so tiny, so small, so innocent and pure; she was overwhelmed by the thought of how she was supposed to keep her that way. How she was supposed to raise her and teach her values like patience and kindness. How she was supposed to teach her right and wrong when grown wizards were beginning to question this themselves. Alexis was tempted to run outside and tell the stranger to take the baby back and leave the child with the people in the next house, miles away. It was because she was so frightened in that moment, knowing she molded this small, cuddly bundle of warmth's future and that if she made a single mistake, it could change everything. She saw a good life flash before her eyes: The baby as a kid wobbling around, chasing a butterfly with her cousins, then her first day at school, where she fidgeted relentlessly with her hair, and nails, and book bag. Next her putting on makeup and jamming to the hippest new songs and going over to friends houses for sleepovers. After that she saw her up in her room<p>

for hours studying and pouring over homework, but also getting her first kiss and jumping up and down at the sight of her first car. Then she saw the infant in her arms graduate and find a job, and then getting married and having kids. She was so happy, that when she came back to the present, she had tears running silently down her face.

And then she thought of the alternative: The child shivering in a dark corner moaning for food, then having to go to her first day of school in shirts she had had since she was born, they had just been cut up and re stitched. After that Alexis saw the girl as a teenager putting her up in a ponytail and pulling on an apron, getting ready to ask people what it was they wanted at the corner diner. Her face was so serious and when the child she held in her arms looked out the window at the other people her age going to parties and having fun, she began to cry. She shut herself in her room and cried herself to sleep the next few nights.

Alexis couldn't go on with that thought; the tears streaming down her face at this point were there for a different reason than before. She realized she had to do everything in her power to make sure this kid had the best life possible. As she glanced down at the child in her scarred arms she thought, I can do this; I will do this for you, Selena. She came back from her thoughts frazzled that she had already subconsciously given the baby a name. Selena, yes, Selena Snow Enigma, that's the perfect name. Alexis's small smile broadened into a grin and in the new found peace and serenity she found, she heard the melodic ticking of the Grandfather again. Rocking back and forth in the creaky old chair, humming faintly to herself, Alexis fell asleep with Selena, her daughter, in her arms.


	2. Cecilia

"I can't do this!" Alexis Barker slid down the hideous chair that sat in her younger sister, Serenity's, grand mansion.

"Yes you can, you did it for two weeks before you came here." Serenity spoke while arranging the pillows on the decorative couch and then began to walk briskly toward the kitchen where the teapot was whistling.

"No, I can't. My judgment is obviously impaired if I took in what I can only guess is a two month old from a complete and utter stranger. Especially when I was totally broke and had been living in an abandoned tool shed for two years so that I could wallow in self pity. Yeah, I'm not insane at all." Serenity just rolled her eyes at Alexis as she came back in with a floating tray of tea cups behind her.

"You were always such the drama queen growing up; it's good to know things haven't changed."

There was an awkward silence after that while Alexis pondered the statement. It had been such a long time since she was a child playing with her sisters. The memories started to flash before her eyes before she could stop them.

* * *

><p>"Cecilia! That's not fair, you aren't supposed to peek when you're playing hide and seek!" Alexis whined in a high pitched voice.<p>

"She's right Cecil; you aren't even supposed to be using magic anyway. I can't use magic unless I'm at school, and you don't start going to Hogwarts for another three years."

"I'm not peeking," A eight year old girl with ginger hair said, sticking her tongue out at her little sister and older cousin, "Just because I made my hands see through and kept my eyes open, doesn't mean I'm peeking. And for your information Travis, kids under eleven are allowed to use magic as long as it isn't big things and the ministry doesn't think they mean to do them!"

"Momma! CeCe's cheating again!" Alexis hadn't found Cecilia's answer sufficient, so she tattle taled, knowing it would frustrate her older sister. She zigzagged through the trees avoiding Cecilia, but the girl who was her elder by two years caught up and pushed the six year old to the dirty forest floor. Travis went running to his Auntie Samantha for help.

"Now girls," There mother's voice purred, "We aren't supposed to be mean to each other, and we're not supposed to cheat. Isn't that right Cecilia?" The gorgeous woman bent down, even though she was in a pencil skirt, and helped her daughter up while giving the other one a stern glare.

"Are you okay Alexis?" The woman frowned as she brushed the dirt off her child's pants.

"Yes mommy." The little girl said and used her chubby hand to push back the thick, creamed coffee colored hair from where it had fallen over eyes. Her mother took over the job and smoothed it behind her ear.

"Good." She said smiling and kissing Alexis's cheek. "And thank you Travis, you were such a gent-"

"Samantha dear, come quick; it's Judy!" Thomas Barker called to his wife in a tone that said urgent and emergency.

Mrs. Barker ran after her husband's receding figure and Alexis, Cecilia, and Travis, who was right behind Samantha, hurried after them, hoping to aid the mother and aunt.

* * *

><p>Alexis snapped back to the present where Serenity's perfect blond pony tail was hanging in front of her face.<p>

"Oh Alexis, your okay; thank goodness! You gave me quite a fright. I turned my back to pour the tea into the china, and when I looked over to you, you were in a collapsed heap on the floor!" Serenity rested her hand on her chest as her eyes grew wide and her lips turned upward in a smile that clearly meant she was relieved.

"How are Cecilia and Travis?" Alexis asked out of the blue. Well, it was random to Serenity.

The young girl's face fell and her eyes became sad, sympathetic, and pitiful. She quickly tried to hide it and failed miserably, her eyes leaking a few tears that no matter how hard she tried, escaped anyway.

"Oh no…" Alexis' voice was much smaller than she had expected. Tears brimmed on the edges of her eyes and filled up quickly, easily rising over the barrier. She had already known deep down, somehow sisters always know. But Travis had been a distressing find; they were cousins, but he had lived with them ever since his mom died giving birth to his younger sister, Casie.

Travis had been her favorite, and only, brother. Even before his mother's tragic and gruesome death, he was constantly visiting them since his manor was only about a mile away. He had been strong, smart, tall and handsome; the one all the girls had fawned over. He represented the good in the world while so many dark forces were rising. He was helpful and generous and a hard worker, but he believed so much in the right thing, that he got mixed up in the Order of the Phoenix. Alexis had always thought what he was doing was great, but she wasn't an extrovert or brave person and she knew too much about the risk that fighting for something you believe in could bring. The reason she was penniless was because she believed in her personal freedom and took extreme steps to get it, not thinking about the consequences or future.

"How…" She let the useless sentence trail off. She knew how they were killed, because they didn't die, they had been murdered. No death lately had been an accident; they were all arranged and purposeful.

"But they both were honored with a special burial, though no bodies were found." She said it as if that made up for the lost of their lives. The growing hole in Alexis' heart wasn't healed by this information, in fact, it made it grow bigger.

"So you're saying a special funeral is equal to the loss of Travis and Cecilia's lives? Is that all they were worth? Do you even hear yourself Serenity? My God, what has this world come to with people thinking a special funeral makes up for the loss of people you love? This is ridiculous! This war, this whole society of yours is crazy! I'm so glad I'm not one of you, glad I can't get killed for 'the cause'! Travis was your best friend Serenity! And Cecilia was our sister, damn it! Couldn't you at least pretend that you care? For once in your life could you drop the perfect façade? Showing emotion won't kill you!" Tears were streaming down her face, making her hard to understand near the end, but her point went through.

"Don't care? Don't care? I do care; I cared more than you to not go running off when things got hard! Of course a special funeral isn't enough, but it's all that I got and I have to live with that. And so do you, Alexis. A year and a half, Lexi, a year and a half I've had to deal with this grief and I refuse to pull it back up to the surface. I have to force myself to get through the day, ever fearful that my children and I could be next. That it could be _our _names in the paper or on the radio. What if it were Casie's name? I'm so scared that I don't know what to do anymore. I hide being sad and guilt-filled from my kids so that they won't be scared. I don't let them watch the news or see the papers. I have trouble even letting them outside and I'm simply terrified of sending Wendy to Hogwarts next year!" Serenity also had tears flowing fast.

Alexis was going to retort, guilt weighing her down from making her younger sister cry, but anger over ruled that. How could she? How could she let Travis die? Travis, their brother, their best friend, their cousin. And CeCe? Always the proudest one of the group; strongest too. She was smart and pretty. Correction, had been smart and pretty. Serenity could have stopped it, could have stopped them from ever joining! But she didn't, and now both of us, not to mention Casie, were paying the price. Her thoughts and hurtful words were interrupted even before she could start. Selena was crying.

Alexis wiped her eyes, fixed her clothing, and swept out of the room, up the stair case and turned to the right. She laughed to herself when she pushed the door open and saw the child was red in the face. She walked along the soft, carpeted floors and picked Selena up.

"What's wrong?" And as the baby quieted, she proceeded to coo, "Just a little lonely, baby?" Selena looked up at her and smiled. Suddenly, and randomly, the baby grew ginger colored hair and her normally dark blue eyes turned a warm brown. Alexis gasped in surprise.

"Serenity," She shrieked and the baby began to whimper again, "Serenity!"

* * *

><p>Selena was ten and sat in a chair in front of her vanity mirror at her Aunt Serenity's house. She would only be there for a few more hours, and then it was off to Hogwarts, and after that, when she came home, her mother and her would be moving.<p>

Selena wasn't nervous about Hogwarts; her older cousin Wendy had told her wonderful things about it.

Wendy had graduated a few years ago and now was going to work as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at her old school. No one else seemed up to the position, the money was good, and Wendy had always excelled at DADA. She had planned on joining the Order, but it didn't look like Voldemort was ever coming back, so the group disbanded before she was seventeen.

Selena also had a few gifts. She was a metamorphagi and had a weird knack of knowing what people were thinking, but it couldn't be called reading minds, because it was just a feeling she got. A feeling that was usually right.

There was a knock and she glanced up at the mirror to see her Mom standing in the doorway. Alexis smiled. "Hey honey, I've got an earlier birthday present for you." Alexis had allowed Selena to choose her own birthday. Before she was old enough to pick one for herself, Alexis had always used January 13th, the day Tom Enigma had left the young girl in her care, but when Selena was three, she decided to make it September 21st because she loved taking Wendy to the train station and seeing the different magic creatures and objects. Plus, Aunt Serenity would always take her to Diagon Alley and buy her candy from the little shop there.

Alexis held a small cage covered with a beige towel and quiet noises were emitting from it. Selena's smile was from ear to ear. "Is it…?" She asked, scared and excited all at once.

Alexis grinned back. "Come and see!"

Selena ran to the cage, sweat beading on her clothes from the dying summer heat. She reached for it and then carried it back to her table. Her fingers hesitantly grasped the cloth, soft and warm, and then after biting her lip and thinking about it, she pulled off the towel fast as lightning and shrieked with pure joy. "Oh mother! She's beautiful!" The baby horned owl turned it's seemingly wise eyes towards Selena and gave a hoot. Alexis laughed.

"It's a he, honey! What do you wanted to name him?"

Selena pursed her lips in thought, but it looked strange on a ten year old. She thought. _Browny? No, too original… Wise eyes? Too_ _obvious… Newton? Too educational…_

Then she shouted out, "I have it!" and Alexis laughed again and then got on her knees so that she was face to face with her child.

"What is it?" She asked, completely serious.

"January Enigma! Mia for short." This gave Alexis a stop. Where on Earth did she get either of those things? "Well, you told me that my original birthday was in January and… I don't know… enigma just came to me…" Alexis had gone pale, but Selena was too excited notice and already gone to take the bird out of its containment. Alexis had always left out the part in the story about Tom Enigma, she censored it in a way. She knew that if she even thought about him, Selena would pick up the image and that was too much for a girl of her age to handle. Alexis still got nightmares about the way he looked. This was just like when they first came to the mansion and Selena's appearance resembled Cecilia's, right after Alexis and Serenity had argued over her.

Alexis walked over to Selena and kissed her head while the girl played with her pet. We've got to be up early tomorrow morning. You wouldn't want to be late for your first day at Hogwarts!"

* * *

><p>I <strong><em>Know you guys are probably just wanting to skip this and go on to Harry's part in the story, and I promise, in due time, we will get there. First, we must discover Selena's childhood, and most definitely, Alexis's childhood. We also have to find out why no one mentions Selena and why she isn't in the books. <em>**

**_Please review. Don't worry, I'll never be one of those people whose like "I have to have _ reviews to update!" Those people annoy me because what happens if they don't get that many reviews? Do they just stop writing the story or what? Anyway, hope you liked it!_**


End file.
